Cretaceous Love
by Coelurosaur
Summary: Everyone is talking about who would win in a fight, Spinosaurus or T. rex? But you know, Spinosaurus is a real good looking guy and T. rex is a young available women. What would happen if they could bridge the species gap and fall into some Cretaceous Love? Rated Teen because of suggestive themes.


Rose walked through the jungle with her mate, sniffing the air she could sense a kill. The smell was of clear hadrosaur origins, maybe Parasaurolophus. Even though the scent lured her, what was on her mind was far from hunger, but what dinosaur was shurly going to guard it's kill. Sometimes scavenging was as dangerous as hunting. Rose's mate gave a low bellow to comfort her, it didn't help. Rose walked on, wondering what life would be like without her mate, he was nice and quite handsome (for Tyrannosaur standards), but it wasn't enough. He was a measly 37 feet long and was extremely inexperienced, Rose craved for more. She was bored of him. Suddenly Rose stopped, she could sense something was wrong. A distant rumbling made her back up, was that… no, it couldn't be. A motor? Her mate bellowed again to reassure her that nothing was wrong. Rose gestured for him to keep going, she was not about to meet some humans. With a roll of his eyes he walked into the jungle.

Everest snuggled next to his fifty foot mate, her sleeping body sitting still. Until it started to roll on top of Everest. Quickly he got up and out of the way as she started sleeping on her side, which was incredibly dangerous because of her sail. He poked her with his crocodile like snout to wake her up, it didn't work. Worried, he started roaring and snorting. Then, Everest heard something. Faint at first, but then it got louder.

"Eric?"

What? What kind of dinosaur was that?

"Eric?"

Everest's mate started to stir.

"ERIC!?"

Her eyes shot open and she slowly got up. Without even egnologing Everest she started walking towards the noise.

"ERIC!"

Everest watched his mate walk into the forest, he now could only see her silhouette.

"Eri- Whats a Bad Idea?!"

Everest's mate let out a bellowing roar, he watched as loud banging noises were heard and his mate was violently thrown to the floor. Everest ran straight up to her to find huge holes in what used to be her chest. It seemed like something had blown up inside of her, violently ripping her to shreds. Everest spotted something moving and heard a loud rumbling noise, he gave chase and found the small creature standing in the middle of a field, right in front of a fast moving creature. With momentum on his side, Everest launched into the clearing and grabbed the smaller creature. The monster making noise jumped over Everest and flew for a few moments before smashing into the jungle. With vengeance in his eyes, the spinosaur followed the monster.

Rose sat, waiting for her mate to give the okay, she was starting to fear the worst. Was she right? Did something happen? A low growl calmed her, it was her mate and he was signaling for her to come over. She began walking in his direction as her stomach growled. Man, was she hungry. He roared again, but this was different. It was for territory, something has spooked him. She ran as fast as she could, her mate needed her help. A loud roar stopped her, it was one of a Spinosaurus! She wasn't expecting to find any this far inland. She cautiously walked towards a clearing were the spino stood. Concealed in the foliage, she watched the spino stand there. He was obviously waiting for something, but what? He was bigger than her mate, and defiantly more muscular. His gape was huge, his posture was perfectly parallel to the ground, he was as handsome as a dinosaur could get. Wait, What? Images flooded her head of an odd family of hybrid Spinosaurus rexes and the process of how they were created. She stumbled back and blinked, was she really thinking that! As she nearly hit herself to knock out the embarrassing thoughts, a loud roar flooded the clearing. A small herd of humans ran away from her mate. Wait, her mate! Sure enough the idiotic bastard roared a challenging call to the spinosaur, the spino (obviously uninterested) turned to chase the humans. He was then pinned to the ground by her mate. Was he really going up against a Spinosaurus? He was, and he was winning. That is, until the spino grabbed his head and snapped his neck. Rose gasped, was that it? Her relationship, over in a second? Rose turned and walked off, sobbing as the Spinosaur let out a victory call.

Authors Note:

Hello there, what you just read is my pilot. It is just the beginning, trust me not all the chapters will be this short. I just want you to meet the characters and allow you to get a sample of the story. Please criticize my work and help me get better (this is my first fanfiction).


End file.
